criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Kelly (Golem)
:For the real Alice, see Alice Kelly. |nationality = American (in disguise) |residence = Parkford, Minnesota, U.S. |family = Dan Kelly ("husband"; creator) † Kevin Kelly ("son") Agnes Leek (creator) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #16: This American Death (s7) }} "Alice Kelly" was the killer of her "husband" and creator, insurance claims adjuster Dan Kelly, in This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations), where she was revealed to be a golem assuming the identity of the real Alice Kelly, who had been killed by Dan. Profile "Alice" was a golem assuming the guise of a 37-year-old Alice Kelly. Disguised as Alice, she had blue eyes and long ginger hair. She wore a turquoise dress under a white apron and sported magenta nail polish and a pearl necklace. She was also seen holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. In her golem form, "Alice" was bald and her skin was made of brown cracked clay. The Hebrew word "Emet" was etched on her forehead. It is known that "Alice" drove a station wagon, ate tuna casserole and had a subscription to Suburbtopia magazine. Events of Criminal Case "Alice" became a suspect after Luke and the player found her copy of Suburbtopia magazine. Luke informed her about the murder, shocking "Alice". She claimed that she had not seen a thing and revealed that she had been in the kitchen all morning, prompting her to offer the team some snacks. "Alice" then informed the team that her husband was supposed to be at Main Street, prompting the team to search there. "Alice" was spoken to again about her husband's surveillance of her. She told the team that her husband had used the camera to ensure that she returned safely after running her errands. Luke mentioned the incident the team had seen on the camera in which Dan berated her for being late, but "Alice" assured the team that it had only happened once. Since Dan had gotten so angry, she made sure that it would never happen again. She then offered the team some tuna casserole, which they refused. In the end, it was proven that "Alice" was Dan's killer. She admitted that she was a golem created by Dan with the help of a witch to replace the real Alice he had murdered. Scared by Dan's excessive control and his threats of killing her if she misbehaved, "Alice" broke his skull with a shovel. The team then took "Alice" to Chief Arrow to determine what to do with her. After discovering that Agnes Leek was the witch who had helped create "Alice", Luke and the player asked her for a way to deactivate "Alice". She informed the team that they needed to remove her hair to find the Hebrew word "Emet" on her forehead. They then needed to remove the first letter to change the meaning of the word from "truth" to "death. Later, Luke and the player followed Agnes' instructions to deactivate "Alice". Luke apologized for his actions, but "Alice" told the team that she submitted. After Luke removed the letter, "Alice" thanked the team and turned to clay. Trivia *"Alice" is one of the non-human killers in the game. *"Alice" is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *As "Alice" turns out to be the killer of her "husband" and creator at the climax of his murder investigation, she is thus far one of the killers in Supernatural Investigations to commit domestic homicide. Case appearances *This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery DKellyVictim.png|Dan Kelly, "Alice"'s late "husband" and creator. ALeekSupernatural.png|Agnes Leek, "Alice"'s creator. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers